


backspace

by watername



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: Jongup hears the crack of the bullet, and the crack of Youngjae's skull dutifully follows. His body slumps to the side; he falls and lands within the familiar cradle his corpse provides, and waits. (Skydive)





	backspace

Jongup hears the crack of the bullet, and the crack of Youngjae's skull dutifully follows. His body slumps to the side; Jongup falls and lands within the familiar cradle his corpse provides, and holds his breath tight in his chest.

**_Rewind._ **

Himchan looks doubtfully as Youngjae tucks one of the darts into his pocket, and pats it twice before moving on to the array of guns before him. The blue wings of its end peek out as he leans forward and loads a clip.

Belief is real enough, and his mouth closes on the admonishment building. A frown forms as he looks at the clock, counts only five in the room.

**_Pause. Replay._ **

He chooses blue, the feeling of its weight right in his palm before he slides it between the folds of fabric at his hip. Junhong is rolling his eyes at him, and Himchan is barely biting his tongue, but Youngjae ignores them both and feeds bullets into the magazine, a smooth repetitive action that feels like meditation.

The clock ticks on beneath the sounds of their preparation.

**_Fast forward._ **

Jongup begins to fall backwards ungracefully, tripping over his own feet, and his mouth is slack and loose when Youngjae catches him in his arms. He pulls them both down behind the line of boxes as he cranes his head to look at him. His eyes are muddled, slow, directed at nothing when Youngjae's lips graze against the sharp angle of bone, and they are closing when he screams, and they are closed when he dies, abrupt, interrupted.

_**Deleted scene.** _

"Did you know?" Junhong's hands twist around nothing. It's the final, stubborn sign of his youth. "That they're...."

"Fucking?" Daehyun scoffs. "What about it?"

"You don't care?"

Daehyun polishes off his drink and directs a broad, lewd wink at a feminine figure at the end of the bar.

"Junhong," he reaches up to clap a hand on his shoulder and to support his tottering weight as he stands up. "I really don't."

_**Play.** _

His vision is a tilted haze when he sees one of the bodies remove itself from the other, throwing the weight off roughly. The sounds struggle and falter in his throat as Jongup crouches in front of him. The bullet shuts him up preemptively.

_**Play** _

_It's a bad idea_ , Youngjae thinks, looking at Jongup from the corner of his eye. The other man meets his gaze and his lips jerk upright, his smile a jagged and assured thing.

He throws the rest of his drink back before getting up. He avoids Himchan's reproachful look with ease and exits, Jongup following close behind.

They press against each other, and it's the easiest thing he's ever done.

It is a bad idea, Youngjae opening up beneath him like a wound.

_But aren't they all._

**Author's Note:**

> This is something? I have a lot of feelings about this pairing in that MV.


End file.
